


poisonous sweethearts

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Heartache, Kissing, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kimura reflects on her life.





	poisonous sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukareta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/gifts).



Seiko curls up to Mikan's side, burying her face into the crook of the nurse's neck contently as she nuzzles into the collar.

Mikan squeaks, a deep blush blooming across her face but cradles Seiko in return.

However, Seiko's heart stops at the action, freezing momentarily as she remembers someone who always used to hold her this way.

Dripping images of memories slip into her mind, searing across the cells- the figure is clouded, dark but Seiko can make out the way their hips move, their smile... _the puffy collar of the coat._

The ghosting phantom of their kisses trail up her jaw, cheeks, lips and Seiko trembles as tears sprout at the corners of her eyes.

Mikan notices and pulls Seiko closer, shyly kissing the tears away and Seiko whimpers, leaning into the caressing touch.

No words are spoken nor needed as Mikan connects their lips shakily, cupping Seiko's face warmly in hopes of comforting her.

Seiko knows she can pretend Mikan is her, picture her as the one who stole her heart. Yet she is unable to, the long strands of choppy hair that fall around her face warble the image and it fades away immediately, replaced by big lavender eyes full of concern and their lips no longer intact.

Seiko forces a wobbly smile but her watery eyes betray her and tears trail down her face, leaving tear-tracks as they drip off her face once more.

All Mikan can do is lightly cuddle Seiko again but at a different angle to not make the heartbreaking memories resurface.

Sometimes, Seiko wishes it had been her who died instead of her beloved.

The candy she treasured for years still sits quietly in her pocket and her hands clench at Mikan's apron at the thought of eating it.

She decides she'll savour it for later and that maybe, just maybe, she will see her again, who will welcome her with opening arms. 


End file.
